CSI
by inesz
Summary: Un solo cap! 2 cadaveres en una mansion...flores y velas ¿para un secuestro? que extraño...testigos con diferentes historias...¿malfoy ahorcado y gin apuñalada?¿que pasaria aqui? -ACABADO-


-Bien...sera mejor que me expliqueis que esta pasando...xq la gente rumorea cosas sin sentido...al parecer hay 2 cadaveres en la mansion no es asi?-murmuro mike con cierta amargura...

-si señor...ginevra weasley y draco malfoy...

-weasley...-dijo meditabundo mike...

-si señor...

-no sera...la hermana de...

-asi es señor...ron viene hacia aca...

-otra desgracia para esta familia...despues de lo que pasaron por percy...pobre ron..

-gin era su hermanita pequeña...era muy protector con ella...a saber como estara...

-bueno y que se sabe hasta ahora?

-al parecer discutieron...la chica llevaba 3 dias desaparecida...se sospecha que el la secuestro pero lo cierto es que la gente no se pone de acuerdo...xq hay muchos viejos alumnos que se han pasado para enterarse de la situacion y se les ha tomado declaracion...hablaban de ellos como si...fueran buenos amigos...otros dicen que estaban liados....y otros dicen que ellos 2 se odiaban a muerte...nadie puede aclararme nada de lo sucedido...hasta hay gente que les vio juntos en la casa de slytherin...y la chica no parecia negarse a ir...entonces puede que fueran amantes y ella simplemente quiso pasar unos dias con el...agg! me duele la cabeza!

-que extraño...ocultaban su relacion?

-no lo se...entre todos los testigos me han desconcertado...

-mike! Mike! Mike! –gritaba ron corriendo hacia el...iba serio pero tenia todos los ojos rojos de haber llorado...-el la mato verdad? Malfoy la mato y luego se mato el...ese maldito mortifago ha matado a mi hermanita por haber capturado a su padre en azkaban...

-no lo sabemos todavia ron...tranquilizate...oye tu hermana mantenia alguna relacion con malfoy?

-hablas enserio? Ella le odiaba igual que todos nosotros-grito furioso-como se te ocurre pensar esa estupidez?

-sospechamos que tuvieran una relacion secreta...

-relacion?que tipo de relacion? No estaras insinuando que eran amantes....mike deja de decir estupideces, eso jamas pasaria..le odiaba...solo pensar en ese maldito mortifago...mi pobre hermanita...ginny-murmuro sollozando...

-esta bien ron...tranquilizate xq no te tomas algo para calmarte? Nosotros mientras investigaremos las pruebas de la casa....

Mike y su ayudante acudieron al salon donde por lo visto habia ocurrido todo...el cadaver de la chica estaba bocaabajo encima de la alfombra rodeado de pequeños añicos de la mesilla de cristal rota...tenia un gran charco de sangre en la zona del ombligo...

-esta bien...demosle la vuelta-los 2 la agarraron poniendola bocaarriba...tenia clavado un gran cuchillo y la cara todavia enrojecida por una mejilla...-¿una bofetada?-pregunto indicando la zona

-es extraño...una simple bofetada y despues la mata? Lo normal seria que se pelearan antes...unos puñetazos...tirones de pelo...algo...-murmuro

-subamos a ver el otro cuerpo...si realmente la mato y luego arrepentido se suicido...deberia haber llorado...-comento mientras subian las escaleras...-lo que me imaginaba...-murmuro observando a draco ahorcado en una cuerda colgada de la lampara...no hay lagrimas en su rostro...ni siquiera tiene ojos rojos...nada

-y la magia? No hay rastro de ella...-pregunto el ayudante

-gin podia mover cosas con la mente...normalmente no la necesitaba...

-no sabia que la conocieras....

-ehh bueno..me la presentaron una vez pero la mayoria me lo conto ron...

-y malfoy?

-supongo que encontraria segura la casa....no sabria los poderes de la weasley...

Su ayudante asintio y fue a ayudar a la planta baja con los cuerpos...

Mike observo la habitacion cuidadosamente..cama para dos, velas, rosas, la bandeja del desayuno por el suelo...¿y no la queria? Claro que no...estaba loco por ella...abrio el primer cajon de la mesilla de noche...escarbo entre los objetos y pudo encontrar un doblefondo...-¬¬ me lo figuraba – murmuro

Encontro una pequeña foto de ellos dos juntos....ella sonreia, se la veia feliz, el se agarraba a su cintura abrazandola mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro con una gran sonrisa...guardo la foto en su maletin y comenzo a figurar la hipotesis cuando su ayudante volvio...

-yo creo que en este caso la obsesion por parte de malfoy pudo con el....estaria enamorado de ella y no podrian estar juntos al ser un mortifago...por eso la secuestro y intento acostarse con ella...-dijo mike señalando las rosas y las velas...-pero ella se nego, el acabo con ella y luego presa del arrepentimiento...se suicido...

-espera, espera, espera...vas demasiado deprisa ¿ya se ha acabado el caso? Yo creo que no...y...y los testigos que la vieron en la sala comun de slytherin yendo con el tranquila?

-oh vamos...locuras de niños..de pequeños saldrian juntos....

-bue...bueno y que hay de las lagrimas? No lloro ni nada...-pregunto su ayudante desesperado por encontrar alguna pista...

-no has conocido a su padre...lo acabo de recordar...siempre le mantenia a raya...supongo que le enseño a aguantar las lagrimas...

-y la bofetada?

-oh venga...pudieron ser mil cosas...por mi el caso esta cerrado...era muy facil...sera mejor que vallamos a hablar con los reporteros del profeta...bajemos.

Espero que tengais mas cuidado esta vez...me encargue de que crabe y goile no cambiaran de aspecto hasta estar bien bajo tierra...tuvisteis suerte porque me di cuenta cuando le empezaba a cambiar el color de una mejilla a goile...mi ayudante estaba bastante pesado con el caso pero creo que finalmente le he convencido...aunque deberiais habermelo contado desde el principio, no sabeis como me costo descubrir que era lo que habia pasado...disfrutad de esta nueva vida como no pudisteis disfrutar de la otra...Suerte...Besos

Mike

Termino de leer Gin pegando un sorbo a su coctel...

-mira...nos ha adjuntado una foto de tu y yo hace años....

-a ver...-pregunto draco saliendo de la piscina...-oh dios...yo llevaba esa camisa?

-jajaja bah no esta tan mal...te quedaba bien pero has visto mis pelos???-murmuro incorporandose desde la amaca

-pues yo creo que te quedaban bien...-susurro dandole un suave beso...

-sigues teniendo por ahí esa camisa?-pregunto riendose

-oh venga no hablaras enserio...¿quieres que me ponga ese trapo? A saber donde estara! Lo quemaria hace años!

-es una pena...-murmuro intentando parecer seria...

-oh si...una tragedia...-dijo secandose con la toalla...Gin se levanto y le empujo al agua de nuevo...fue tras el tirandose de cabeza y cuando emergio a respirar se agarro a la nuca de draco – te arrepientes de haber dejado la otra vida?

-nunca-susurro dandole un largo beso...sin prisas ni preocupaciones ahora que nadie podia separarlos...


End file.
